I Love You , But I Can't
by Rayhan.D.Etherious
Summary: Seorang Pemuda yang menyukai seseorang , karena suatu hal , dia tidak bisa menyatakannya , tapi dia tidak akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.
1. Gara-gara Ranking

**Chapter 1 : Gara-gar****a Ranking**

Fairy Tail High School

"NANIIIIIIIIIIII...!" Lucy terkejutmendengar info dari Levy

"Levy-chan,kau tidak bohong kan ? Aku peringkat 3?"tanya lucy

"hontou Lu-chan,aku saja tidak percaya aku mendapatkan peringkat 4"jawab Levy dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"lalu siapa peringkat ke 2?!"tanya lucy penasaran (mungkin kalo Lucy nanya siapa peringkat 1 , pasti jawabannya erza ,ketua OSIS dan ahli beladiri serta mempunyai otak yang cerdas dan pintar sudah pasti dia peringkat pertama)

"peringkat kedua adalah..."Levy jawab dengan menggantung "Natsu dragneel"sambung Levy.lucy melongo seolah ini mimpi

_"N-N-Natsu ?" batin Lucy_

"Natsu si bodoh yang tukang tidur di kelas dan menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah?"batin Lucy lagi seakan tidak percaya. "ARIENAI...!!!"Lucy teriak lagi Levy hanya lemas duduk di bangkunya karena dapat peringkat ke empat , biasanya peringkat pertama sudah pasti erza , dan di peringkat kedua kalo tidak Levy pasti Lucy , karena mereka berdua selalu bersaing , ini pertama kalinya mereka kalah oleh Natsu .

~Skip Time

~Di koridor sekolah~

"Kyaa Natsu-kun Sugoi" teriak salah satu cewek sekolah saat melihat 3 orang geng saat masuk sekolah .

"Natsu-kun kau hebat bisa dapat peringkat 2!" Salah satu cewek teriak lagi

sedangkan Natsu "peringkat ke dua ? Siapa?" Natsu malah bingung

Gray salah satu gengnya hanya sweetdrop, dan Satu lagi Gajeel langsung memukul pala Natsu

**SFX=BLETAKK**

"Yang peringkat ke dua itu kau , dasar Salamander bodoh" teriak Gajeel

"kenapa kau memukulku muka besi ? Ngajak ribut hah!"Natsu langsung sewot

tapi tiba-tiba Jellal datang dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka

"ya ampun , kutinggal sebentar kalian sudah ingin berkelahi" jawab jelal sambil menghela napasnya

"gi-he sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Salamander nanti malam"jawab Gajeel sambil menyeringai senyumnya (betul gak tulisannya ?)

"Hahahaha sepertinya kau meremehkan flame-head, Gajeel "jawab Gray

"Gray benar Gajeel , Natsu tiba-tiba mendapat peringkat 2 , itu hebat" timpal jelal

"tunggu sebentar , aku hanya cuma jawab pertanyaan dengan ngasal , kenapa bisa dapet peringkat dua?"Natsu malah keheranan

"mungkin itu keberuntungan mu Natsu" kata jellal sambil senyum.

~Skip Time

~Di kelas~

Natsu sedang tidur di kelas saat pelajaran Macao sensei tetapi Macao sensei tidak masuk hari ini , tiba-tiba...

**SFX=BRRAAAAKKKK!1!1!**

Natsu yang terkejut ada yang memukul mejanya langsung melotot dan berkata "SAYA TIDAK TIDUR MACAO SENSEI!!!!!"sambil teriak

teman-temannya langsung sweetdrop dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Natsu langsung cemberut ,dan ternyata yang memukul mejanya adalah Lucy

"Luce kenapa kau memukul mejaku , aku terkejut tau!" Natsu sewot

"Aku ingin bertanya Dragneel ,kenapa kau bisa peringkat 2 ?cepat jawab atau jangan-jangan kau menyontek ya ?"Lucy bertanya sambil menuduh kalau Natsu menyontek

"aku hanya jawab asal Luce , dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa peringkat 2!"jawab Natsu

"apa-"Lucy belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba 3 orang yang tidak lain adalah Gray,Gajeel,dan jelal

"Woy Salamander ke atap kuy ?" ajak Gajeel

"kuy lah bete gua di sini sampe tidur" jawab Natsu , dan Langsung pergi ke atap bersama gengnya

_"Aku di kacangin ?"batin Lucy_

_"Natsu sialan!"batin Lucy lagi_ sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Skip time

~Pulang sekolah~

**Lucy POV**

Aku penasaran kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba pintar dan tadi Gildarts-Sensei menanyakan pertanyaan MTK dan Natsu menjawabnya dengan mudah , ini aneh sekali.

**SFX=Drrtt drtt…**

Ponselku bergetar , oh ternyata mama menelponku

"Lucy kenapa kau belum pulang?" Mama terdengar khawatir

"aku ada tugas sedikit ma , mungkin agak sedikit sore aku pulang"jawab ku berbohong

"yasudah kalau begitu hati-hati ya ? "

"baik ma"aku menghela nafas dan back to mission , mengikuti Natsu mungkin terdengar pervert tapi aku penasaran,aku terus mengikuti Natsu dan aku terkejut Natsu masuk ke dalam gedung dengan tulisan LES Magnolia City

_"NATSU IKUT LES..!?!?"Jerit Batinku._

~To Be Continue~

Wuah... Ini FanFic pertama saya , mohon maaf kalo jelek.

Mohon Kritik dan saran :)


	2. No Romance But So Sweet

"NATSU IKUT LES…!!!!" jeritku dalam hati

**Chapter 2 : No romance , But so sweet**

Normal POV

Lucy merasa terkejut ternyata Natsu ikut les dan yang membuat Lucy tambah terkejut Natsu ikut les ingkat Kuliah.

"hah... jadi Natsu ikut les,tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan dari teman-temannya ?"

tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri,Natsu yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara Lucy sontak menengok kebelakang.

Natsu POV

_"bukankah itu Lucy?" tanyaku dalam hati_

"A..A.. gawat bila dia tau aku ikut les , bisa-bisa dia bilang ke semua orang , kalo aku ikut les!!" panikku

_aku__ harus kabur_.

Normal POV

Natsu segera berlari menuju atap learn Magnolia (atap tempat les Natsu) , dan Lucy yang melihatnya segera mengejarnya , setelah dusah payah main kejar-kejaran mereka berdua sudah di atap learn Magnolia.

Lucy POV

"hah..hah..hah.." lelah juga padahal aku sudah biasa naik tangga dengan berlari , setelah mengatur nafasku , aku langsung mencari Natsu.

"NATSU DIMANA KAU?!" harusnya dia atap juga

"NATSU AKU TAU KAU DI SINI!!" tidak ada jawaban sama sekali

_"apa dia belok sebelum atap ya ?" tanyaku dalam hati._

"udahlah, lebih baik aku pulang sudah lumayan gelap" aku pun turun dari atap dan pulang kerumah.

~Perjalanan Pulang~

Normal POV

Lucy hendak pulang kerumah , tapi suasana jalan sangatlah sepi, Lucy berjalan terburu"(anggap aja lari) sebelum sampai blok rumah Lucy ada 3 berandalan sedang nongkrong dekat supermarket , dan Tidak Sengaja Melihat Lucy yang sedang berlari.

"Hay manis kenapa sendiri saja ?" ucap salah satu 3 berandalan

"minggirlah aku sedang buru-buru" ucap lucy

"heh…~ kasar sekali kau" ucap berandalan sambil memojokkan Lucy ke Gang kecil yang gelap.

Lucy semakin mundur dan "ukh.." ucap salah satu berandal dan pingsan

"hoy.. kau kenapa ?" kata berandal

"Jangan Sentuh Dia!" ucap pemukul tadi yang tidak lain adalah Natsu

_"Natsu" _gumam Lucy , bersyukur ada orang yang menyelamatkan dia

"Teme.. apa yang kau lakukan ?"Geram karena temannya di pukul

"aku hanya menggetok kepala dia dengan balok hingga baloknya patah"jawab Natsu dengan santai (padahal tuh nalok tebel, sekuat apa si Natsu mukulmya ?) karena Baloknya udah patah jadi di buang ,sekarang pertarungan tangan kosong

berandal pertama mukul Natsu dengan tangan kanan tapi Natsu menghindarinya dengan menunduk dan menyerang dagu berandal dengan sikut (yang pernah nonton Ansatsu no Kyohitsu aaat Karasuma sensei nyerang Takaoka pasti tau) SFX=

DUUUK!!

Berandal itu jatuh dengan terlentang kemudian Natsu mengarahkan dengkulnya ke dada si berandal

SFX= BUUK..!!

"Akh…" si berandal kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya,sedangkan berandal yang satu lagi hanya bisa lari terbirit birit.

Natsu mendekati Lucy yang sedang duduk "kau tidak apa-apa?" sedikit khawatir

"mhmh..arigatou Natsu" sambil mengangguk

"ayo aku antar kau pulang"sambil menarik tangan Lucy, Lucy sedikit terbelalak matanya karena Natsu langsung menarik tangan lucy dan pipinya sedikit merah merona.

Skip Time

"sudah sampai Luce,kalo begitu aku pulang ya ?" belum sempat natsu pergi tangannya di genggam oleh lucy

"Natsu.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"tanya apa ?"

"kau.. kenapa kau ikut les? bukankah kau tidak suka les ?" pertanyaan Lucy membuat Natsu terdiam

"aku akan menceritakanya saat waktunya tiba , Luce" Lucy sedikit kecewa tapi tidak apa-apalah mungkin itu urusan pribadi Natsu

"sampai jumpa ,Luce" dengan cengiran menawan yang membuat pipi lucy merona

"Natsu arigatou sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang"

"tidak usah di pikirkan Luce"

"jaa-ne" sambil melambaikan tangan dan Lucy juga melambaikan tangan

"Aku pulang~" sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"Lucy kenapa kau lama sekali ?"Tanya Ibunya Lucy(Layla Heartfilia)

"Gomen-ma aku kira cepat ternyata memakan waktu lama" bohong Lucy dengan senyum (palsu)

"yasudah , mandi dulu sana setelah itu kita makan" ajak ibunya

"Ehh... kita tidak menunggu papa pulang ?" tanya Lucy

"papamu sedang banyak kerjaan , katanya dia akan lembur"jelas Layla Lucy hanya ber-oh ria dan menuju kamar mandi.

~Ruang Makan~

"oh iya Lucy tadi mama dengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang saat di depan rumah ? siapa itu ?"

"Natsu ma ,dia mengantarku pulang tadi"

"hmm.. apa kalian berdua sudah pacaran ? sepertinya kalian beruda cocok?" Goda layla

"Ma-Ma-MAMA..!! ja-jangan ber-bercanda mana mungkin a-aku pa-pacaran dengan dia"Jawab Lucy Dengan Terbata-bata

"bukan tidak mungkin , Lucy hanya belum" jawab Layla

Lucy hanya bisa menyembunyikan merah pipinya dengan menunduk dan Layla tersenyum simpul

Skip Time

~Di kamar Lucy~

sepertinya Lucy tidak bisa tidur karena selalu terbayang cengiran Natsu yang membuat pipinya merona dan perkataan ibunya tentang pacaran , dan akhirnya Lucy memilih untuk melihat keluar

jendela dari kamarnya yang berlantai 2 dan menatap langit yang indah "malam yang indah ne….. Natsu" dan tertidur

tanpa Lucy sadari Natsu yang sedari tadi berdiri di bawah jendela kamar Lucy mendengar perkatannya

"malam yang indah, Luce" dan kemudian pergi

~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~

gimana Chapter yang ke 2 masih jelek yah ? maaf deh nanti saya akan buat lebih bagus lagi , untuk Chapter ini beri tau ya kalo ada yang salah dan mohon bantuanya agar saya bisa membuat FanFic yang bagus

untuk Chapter besok mungkin ada peran Gruvia,GajeLe, atau JErza

minta koreksinya ya :)


	3. Rahasianya

"Malamnya Sangat Indah Ya….. Natsu" dan Tertidur

Tanpa Lucy Sadari Natsu Yang Sedari Tadi Masih Di Rumah Lucy Mendengar Perkatannya

"ya , malam yang indah, Luce" dan kemudian Pergi

**Chapter 3 : The Secret**

-Normal POV-

Natsu pulang dari rumah lucy sambil mengecek handphonenya."hmmm... Sudah jam 9,kah?"gumamnya

"sepertinya mereka akan marah padaku"Ucap Natsu berbicara sendiri Sambil tersenyum kecil.

-Skip time-

Natsu telah sampai di rumahnya-lebih tepatnya rumah mereka berempat (Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Jelal).

"Tadaima"Natsu baru masuk langsung di lemparin kaleng cola sama Gray

"Kau terlambat Flame-head sialan!"Marah Gray sambil nunjuk ke Natsu

"Teme... Ngajak berantem kau Ice-freak?"Balas Natsu Sambil Mengepalkan tangannya

"sudahlah.sudahlah inikan perayaan peringkat kedua mu Nnatsu"lera Jellal

"hmm.. baiklah"mendengus kesal

"Gi-he seharusnya jangan kau pisahkan Jelal"ucap Gajeel sambil menyeringai senyumnya

"kalau aku tidak pisahkan kapan acaranya mulai "balas Jelal dan ketiga temannya hanya tertawa.

"oh ya Natsu tadi kau habis mengantar Lucy pulang ya ? Pantas saja kau telat ke sini"Goda Jelal "Ti-tidak kok kata siapa aku mengantar Luce pulang ?"Bohong Natsu

"Kata HP ini" terlihat foto Natsu dan Lucy pegangan tangan saat mengantarkan Lucy pulang , dan itu membuat Natsu membeku setengah mati

"gi-he sudahlah bilang saja sejujurnya kau menyukai bunny-girl kan , Salamander?" Goda Gajeel

"Aku tidak menyukai Luce-dan jangan panggil Luce bunny-girl, muka-besi!"bohongmalumarah jadi satu. Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sifat Natsu yang menyukai Lucy. mereka bertiga tertawa ria melihat wajah natsu yang campur aduk.

~Skip time~

-Di sekolah-

"Ohayo Minna"ucap gadis berambut blonde saat masuk ke kelas dan mencari seseorang

_"ah-itu dia"gumamnya_ kemudian mendekati orang itu dan menepuk bahunya"Natsu untuk yang kemarin arrigatou ne?" dan tersenyum

"tidak usah pikirkan Luce"balas senyum

"ne Natsu hari minggu apa kau ada waktu ?"tanya Lucy masih tersenyum

"tidak "jawab Natsu sedikit dingin "souka.."senyumnya hilang PUK sebuah tangan besar menyentuh kepala Lucy

"Bercanda Luce ,aku punya banyak waktu Minggu nanti , memangnya kenapa?"sambil tersenyum -puas,mata Lucy langsung berbinar

"anone ,Aku ingin ke taman Magnolia Park , tapi kata mama harus ada yang menemaniku , apa kau mau ?"

"Ok"

"wah, arrigatou"pembicaraan mereka selesai karena guru sudah datang

"ehemm.. sekarang kita ulangan"ucap gildarts-sensei langsung to the point , seketika kelas langsung hening dan-"eeeee..." jawab murid satu kelas

"T-t-tunggu sebentar sensei bukankah kita abis ulangan ? Kenapa kita ulangan lagi"protes Natsu

"aku tidak menerima keluhan Natsu tapi jawabanmu "jawab Gildarts-Sensei

_"kusoo.., padahal kemarin aku tidak jadi ikut les , dan sekarang harus ulangan lagi , benar-benar kurang Hasam nih sensei" batin Natsu kesal._

~Skip time~

-Kantin sekolah-

"Gildarts-sensei benar-benar menyebalkan ya , kepalaku masih pusing"keluh Lucy

"lu-chan kau tidak apa-apa ? Wajahmu keliatan pucat" ucap Levy , khawatir

"daijobu, Levy-chan aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar" balas Lucy

"ne Lu-chan , ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" Levy bertanya

"apa itu Levy-chan?" Ucap Lucy

"kenapa kau mengajak Natsu ke taman Magnolia Park?" ucap Levy penasaran pertanyaan Levy membuat Lucy terdiam sejenak

"Levy-chan ada beberapa hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang Natsu"Lucy mulai Bicara

"apa itu Lu-chan?"tanya Levy "Gomen ,Levy-chan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya "jawab Lucy

"emmm..emm Tidak apa-apa , aku mengerti Lu-chan , aku akan menunggu kau mau menceritakannya" balas Levy dengan senyum manis khasnya

"arigtou Levy-chan" Lucy membalas senyum Levy.

~Skip time~

-Pulang sekolah-

-Lucy POV

Sepertinya aku pulang sendiri lagi , Levy-chan pulang dengan Gajeel,aku harap Natsu mengantarku pulang lagi , tapi dia malah pulang bareng gengnya, menyebalkan.. tunggu kenapa aku ingin pulang bareng dia ? Sudahlah.

Langkah kakiku terhenti melihat seseorang yang aku kenal,dia lagi menunggu bus juga ya ? Aku mendekati dia dan ternyata benar "hisashiburin ne Sting-kun"

BERSAMBUNG

Anoo... gimana Fanfic ketiga saya , saya harap kalian senang dan ingin membaca kelanjutannya dan mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata ataupun kata-kata yang bikin bingung biar kita koreksi sama-sama dan juga tolong di kritik ya ?


	4. Hidden Desire

**_"Hisashiburine sting-kun"_**

[Keinginan Yang Tersembunyi]

**Chapter 4 : Hidden Desire**

~Perjalanan pulang

"Woy hot head,kau bengong saja dari tadi? Apa kau memikirkan lucy ?"Gray mancing emosi Natsu

"Apa katamu Ice-hentai yaro?!"jawab Natsu kesal

"sudahlah kalian berdua , kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur 1 hari saja?"Jellal memandang malas ke Natsu dan Gray

"Akur dengan Penggila tabasco ini ? Lebih baik aku mati"jawab gray tak peduli

"siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan mu hentai yaro,dan pakai bajumu sebelum ngatain orang!"Balas Natsu

"wuah.. sejak kapan ?" Gray bingung sendiri "Sejak selesai istirahat,kau meninggalkan baju mu di atap"jelas jellal

"kau harus membuang kebiasaan burukmu itu Gray"tambah Natsu

"urusai,lebih baik kita cepat pulang"ngeles Gray

**SFX : Tulululit**

HP Gajeel berbunyi "Moshi-moshi , siapa ya ?"tanya Gajeel kepada orang yang menelponnya , sedangkan di belakang ada yang lagi ngegosip

"oy , kapan si muka besi beli hand phone ?"

"Hmm... Biasanya dia tidak mau keluar uang hanya untuk beli handphone"

"sepertinya dia sudah di rasuki oleh sesuatu"

ketiga temannya malah ngegosip gak jelas di belakang Gajeel ( padahal kedengaran sama Gajeel -_- )

"Urusai omaera..!!" Bentak Gajeel

"Halo , ini siapa ?" Tanya Gajeel lagi ke orang yang menelponnya

"watashi Levy desu , Gajeel-kun apa kau mau pulang bareng denganku ?" Ternyata Levy yang menelponnya.

"Hmm... Aku sudah pulang dengan-" Sett.. belum sempat selesai Jellal sudah mengambil HP Gajeel degan cepat

"woy apa yang-"

"Gajeel pacarmu sudah mengajakmu pulang bareng , kenapa kau masih disini ? Otak besi" perkataan Natsu membuat Gajeel kesal dan muncul perempatan di kepalanya

"sudahlah , kapan lagi kan ? Bisa pulang bareng dengan wanita yang kau suka ?" Tambah gray sambil menepuk pundak Gajeel

"pergilah Gajeel , kita akan pulang duluan" Jelas Jellal

"Arigato Yo omaera" ucap Gajeel langsung pergi menuju tempat Levy.

( author : "Levy kan belum ngasih info dia sedang berada dimana ke gajeel : \ )

Bagian Lucy

"heh...jadi kau sudah tidak sekolah ya?"Ucap Lucy agak sedikit terkejut

"iya,ayahku yang menyuruhnya"balas Sting

"Ah, mobil aku sudah datang, aku duluan ya ?"Pamit Sting

"ah,iya"jawab Lucy

_"aku kira dia sedang menunggu bus"tambah Lucy dalam hati_

**Lucy POV**

Ahh sepertinya Tuhan menakdirkan aku pulang sendiri,tidak apalah,bus yang aku tunggu datang,aku melesat cepat masuk ke bus , karena penuh sekali , kurusi.

-Skip time

Ah akhirnya sampai juga , "Tadaima"salamku

"ah okaeri Lu-astaga tubuhmu berkeringat banyak sekali"Kata Ibu

"ano... Tadi di bus penuh sekali,jadi sempit dan panas"jawabku

"yasudah sana mandi , dan hari ini papamu akan pulang"kata ibu , mendengar itu mataku langsung membulat

"hontou ni mama ?"tanyaku meyakinkan

"hontou yo Lucy"jawab ibu , aku langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan karena papa jarang sekali pulang karena urusan pekerjaan,jadi untuk masalah kumpul keluarga jarang papa hadir.aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

-Skip time

**Normal POV**

~Ruang makan

Lucy dan ibunya yang sedang di bangku meja makan sambil menunggu kedatangan papanya

"cih papa lama sekali"protes Lucy

"sabar sayang papamu pasti pulang , diakan sudah janji"tenang ibunya

"tapi papa sering janji akan pulang tapi dia tidak pulang"jawab Lucy dengan nada sedikit kesal, ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata

"daijobu hari ini papamu akan pulang mama yakin itu"balas ibunya,disaat Lucy lagi bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya,suara pintu terdengar terbuka dan

"Tadaima"suara baritone (bener gak tulisannya) terdengar cukup jelas

"ah. Okaeri Anata"kata ibu Lucy

"okaeri papa"ucap Lucy langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk papanya

papanya yang sedikit terkejut langsung menahan agar tidak terlalu mundur kebelakang "ara Ara Lucy jangan terlalu berlebihan papamu baru pulang lho"kata ibu Lucy sambil tersenyum

"maaf papa aku terlalu senang hingga memeluk papa terlalu berlebihan"sesal Lucy sambil senyum

"tak apa , papa juga senang akhirnya papa punya waktu untuk kumpul bersama"ucap ayah Lucy

"maa.. maa.. Anata mandi dlu sana dan kita akan makan bersama"ajak Layla "ahh.. aku lupa , baiklah"ucap ayah Lucy sambil pergi ke kamar mandi

_"akhirnya kita bisa makan malam bersama"ucap Lucy dalam hati_

Di meja makan keluarga Heartfilia terlihat 3 orang sedang makan bersama, Lucy,Layla,dan Jude Heartfilia,mereka tertawa,sedih,kesal, senang dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu membuat hangat ruangan hingga selesai makan dan kemudian beristirahat, sebelum beristirahat Lucy menulis buku diarynya tentang hari ini dan tidur.

*Bagian Gajeel

"Ne gajeel,untuk hari ini arrigatou ne,aku sangat senang"ucap gadis berambut biru dengan tubuh kecil mungil dan cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Levy Mcgarden

"tidak usah di pikirkan udang"ucap pria dengan tampang garang dan beberapa tindik di wajahnya.

"Mou kau masih memanggilku udang"ucap Levy sambil cemberut dan sedikit senang

"sudah sampai , arrigatou sudah mengantarku pulang"ucap Levy "ya aku pulang dulu ya?"

"hati hati di jalan gajeel"

-Skip time

"Hmm... Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur"kata Gajeel

Gajeel tanpa salam Langsung masuk ke dalam dan benar mereka semua sudah tidur

"cih harusnya giliranku yang tidur di kasur"ucap Gajeel kecil

"tapi malah si penggila ES yang tidur di kasur" tambah Gajeel

"hah... Sudahlah , yang penting aku bisa tidur" dan gajeel langsung tidur.

_*Jam menunjukkan angka 03.00 _

SFX=SRUK Natsu bangun dari tidurnya seluruh tubuhnya penuh keringat "Hah. Hah. Hah... Hah.."Natsu terengah-engah mencoba menormalkan nafasnya

"kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi ? Kenapa Wendy ?"

-BERSAMBUNG-

Gimana Chapter 4 ? Saya tau masih banyak yang kurang , tolong masukannya ya ? biar kedepannya saya bisa membuat fanfiction yang lebih bagus.


	5. Have Fun At Magnolia Park

_"kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi ? Kenapa Wendy ?"_

**Chapter 5 : Have Fun At Magnolia Park**

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyinari kota Magnolia City dengan kicauan burung yang indah dan di iringi embun yang sejuk , membuat gadis blonde terbangun

"heemmm.. Nyenyaknya tidur , sudah pagi kah ? yosh , ini waktunya " Gadis blonde atau yang biasa kita kenal Lucy langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya . setelah selesai dia bersiap dengan pakaian Kaos putih polos dan rok mini warna merah

"hem.. kau mau kemana Lucy pagi-pagi begini sudah rapih ?"Tanya sang ibu Layla Heartfilia

"Aku mau ke Magnolia Park , ma" jawab Lucy

"apa kau sendiri pergi kesana ?"

"tidak ma , aku pergi bersama teman"

"souka ? ibu pikir kau tetap bersikeras ke magnolia park sendiri"

"tentu saja tidak , ma" balas Lucy dengan senyuman ceria

"Ja , Ittekimasu " Pamit Lucy

"Itterashai"

Lucy pun pergi ke tempat perjanjian Natsu dan Lucy di Pintu masuk Magnolia Park.

Tapi….

"KKKKKKKK….. Kemana Orang itu ? membuatku menunggu 2 jam di sini ? akan kuberi pelajaran dia di sekolah" Amarah Lucy Mengeluarkan Aura yang menakutkan sambil mengepalkan tinjunya

"ah Gomenne Luce aku telat , aku bangun kesiangan , hehehe…" ucap dengan mimic tanpa dosanya.

**-Natsu Pov**

"kenapa ? aku merasakan aura pembunuh dari Luce , apa dia lupa sesuatu ? Batin natsu

[ author : "astaga Natsu , Lucy marah karena lu bikin dia nunggu 2 jam Pea" ]

"Kau kenapa Luce ? Mukamu terlihat pucat ? apa kau sakit" tanyaku, lebih baik aku bertanya dulu bisa bisa dia langsung mencekekku bila aku tidak tau apa masalah dia

"Dragneel-kun boleh ke sini sebentar ?" Kata Luce dengan senyuman Simpu- tidak lebih mirip senyum Polos yang menyimpan aura membunuh

"ada apa , Luce?" Dameda Aku tidak bisa menolak , kalau aku menolak bisa di pastikan aku akan mati.

"hehehe., DARI MAAN SAJA KAU HAAAAAAAA….. ?!?!?! APA KAU TAU SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU DI SINI HAAAAHH…. ?!?!!?

"kurusi , dia benar benar mencekekku , padahal aku sudah minta maaf" batinku

[ya kali udah bikin nunggu cewek 2 jam , Cuma minya maaf langsung di maafin -_-] , "CEPAT JAWAB KORRA , ATAU MAU AKU PATAHKAN LEHERMU INI HAAAHH…!!!

SFX=Uhuk-uhuk Uhuk-uhuk

"Wa-wa-wa-wakatta-wakkatta , Tolong lepaskan aku" yare-yare dia bahkan lebih kejam dari waktu kelas 1

~ Untuk Posisi Lucy Sedang memiting Natus , Poisinya :

1.Lucy mengulurkan tanganya kebelakang leher Natsu.

2.Lucy membantingnya kebawah dan membuat Natsu tengkurap

3.Lucy Mengunci Leher Natsu dengan bagian lengan dan posisi Natsu di tiban oleh Lucy

~ Nama Tehniknya Author gak tau , Maaf ya

**Normal POV**

Setelah di jelaskan , sepertinya Lucy sedikit paham dan amarahnya mulai mereda

"Souka , jadi kau mengalami mimpi buruk yah , maaf sudah memukulmu" Kata Lucy menyesali perbuatannya

"ie , daijobu aku juga salah , karena membuatmu menunggu"balas Natsu "

tapi setidaknya dia bisa menghubungiku dulu kalau akan terlambat"Batin lucy sambil mengembungkan Pipinya

"ngomong-ngomong , lebih baik kita cepat-cepat beli tiketnya , kalau tidak nanti keburu habis lho" Lucy yang tadi duduk langsung memamerkan dua tiket yang sudah dia beli saat menunggu Natsu , dan Natsu hanya bengong

"Kalo udah punya bilang dong"dengan nada suram dan aura drop

"hehe gomen gomen , ayo kita bersenang-senang" ajak Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya

"ayo" balas Natsu dengan cengiran Istimewa miliknya.

Mereka bersenang-senang di Magnolia Park dan beberapa kejadia memalukan Natsu dan Lucy seperti ,Natsu muntah saat dan setelah naik Roller Coster , Lucy salah gandeng tangan orang dan orang itu sudah mempunyai pacar jadinya mereka bertengkar gara-gara Lucy , Natsu tersesat di keramaian dan mual naik gondola , Lucy menabrak satpam saat di takut-takuti oleh Natsu dengan Topeng Scream , dan lain-lain. Tidak terasa sudah lumayan gelap dan sudah sampai jadwal waktu pulang Lucy.

"ahh.. tadi menyenangkan sekali , haI kore" ucap Natsu sambil menyodorkan Lemon Milk

"arigatou Natsu" balas Lucy sambil menerima minumannya

**SFX=Gluk-Gluk-Gluk**

"ahh.. Enaknya"ucapnya dengan face puas

"de , kau ingin naik apa lagi ?" Tanya Natsu

"sepertinya aku sudah puas, arigatou ne Natsu"ucap Lucy dengan nada riang

"tidak usah di pikirkan Luce"Balas Natsu

"Ne Natsu , boleh aku Tanya satu ?" Lucy yang tadi riang tiba-tiba ,menjadi serius

"apa ? bila kau bertanya tentang les , aku belum bisa memberitahukannya" balas Natsu

( sepertinya Natsu memahami kondisi seperti ini )

"selama ini , kena-" TIIIIINNNNNNN "LUCY…!!!" Ucap wanita dari kejauhan yang sedang berada di dalam mobil

"Mama ?!"Bingung Lucy

"Mattaku kenapa kau lama sekali ? , ibu dan ayah khawatir , kenapa kamu tidak menjawab telpon ibu ? kenapa kamu sendirian di sini ?" Ibu Lucy melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi

"maaf ibu , kami sudah mau pulang dan baterai HPku Low jadi aku matikan" Jawab Lucy

"ya ampun kau membuat ibu dan ayah khawatir saja"ucap Layla sambil mengelus kepala Lucy

"ehmm ?" mereka berdua terhentak heran

" "Kami?" " - " "sendirian?" " ucap mereka berdua berbarengan

"Aku berdua lho bu , ya kan Nat-" Ucapan Lucy terhenti _"are ? kemana Natsu ?_ _kenapa dia tiba-tiba hilang ?" batin Lucy_ Membaca gerakan dan tingkah laku Lucy sepertinya Layla paham

"Mungkin teman kamu sudah pulang duluan? " tebak Layla

"tidak mungkin , tadi dia bersamaku , ma"jelas Lucy

"Begini saja , kita pulang duluan ,besok kamu minta maaf karena pulang duluan , ayah kamu sangat khawatir Lucy"Ucap Layla untuk menenangkan Lucy

"Baiklah ma, besok aku akan minta maaf"dengan raut sedikit sedih karena Natsu tiba-tiba menghilang.

~Di rumah Lucy

"Tadaima" ucap salam Lucy dan Layla

"Okaeri… Lucy kenapa lama sekali pulangnya , kami khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa" Ucap ayah Lucy , Jude Heartfilia

"Gomen papa , Batre HPku habis , dan aku tidak lihat waktu , maaf atas keteledoranku"Ucap Lucy menyesal

"yasudah , tidak apa-apa , sana mandi dan kita akan makan malam bersama" ucap Jude , jude mengajak makan malam bersama meskipun saat ini dia masih memiliki banyak kerjaan tapi dia ingin meluangkan waktunya bersama keluarganya.

Setelah makan malam selesai , Lucy kembali ke kamarnya untuk belajar setelah itu tidur , tapi dia ingat harus meminta maaf kepada Natsu karena sudah pulang duluan tanpa pamit

"emm… ?" Lucy tampak bingung dengan handphonenya

"are ? kenapa aku tidak punya nomer Natsu , ya ?" Setelah di ingat-ingat dia tidak pernah telponan atau SMSan dengan Natsu , Lucy langsung drop

"Kami sudah Berteman lama tapi aku tidak memiliki nomer HP dia , Memalukan" batin Lucy.

**SFX = CTAKKK CTAKKK **

Lucy POV

"Su-Su-suara apa itu ?" aku terkejut ternyata ada yang melempar batu ke kaca rumahku

"Masaka ? Dorobou ?" Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur

"Wuyy.. Luce , apa kau sudah tidur?" hm… sepertinya aku kenal suara itu

"Luce kau sudah tidur ya?" tidak salah lagi , aku langsung membuka jendela kamarku dan ada Natsu di bawah .

Normal POV

"apa yang kau lakukan Natsu" Nada Kecil tapi di bumbui amarah

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain , hanya memastikan kalau kau sudah pulang , maaf ya aku hilang tiba-tiba , aku harus ke toilet karena ada urusan penting dengan perutku hehe.. " jawab Natsu dengan cengiran yang membuat wanita blonde merona

"Mou.. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" ucap Lucy dengan nada pelan dan tidak di dengar oleh Natsu

"Ja.. sampai ketemu besok" Pamit Natsu sambil berlari dan meloncati pagar rumah Lucy

[ author : Natsu emang barbar , pagar dua meter masih aja di panjat -_-]

"chott- Cepat sekali dia pergi"

"sudahlah , lebih baik aku tidur"

**~To Be Continue**

Gimana Fanfic ke lima saya ? Tolong kalo ada masukan dan kritikan , kasih tau yah biar saya bisa perbaiki dan membuat Fanfic lebih bagus lagi

Oh iya bagi yang bingung dengan alur cerita karena gak baca dari chapter 1 , bisa kalian kunjungin web Fanfiction dan cari nama saya : Rayhan.D.Etherious ( jangan lupa lupakan reviewsnya ya :) )


	6. Taste that never existed

_"chott- Cepat sekali dia pergi"_

_"sudahlah , lebih baik aku tidur"_

**Chapter 6 : Taste that never existed**

_"Nee Nii-chan , kenapa kau tidak suka belajar? "_

_"kenapa ? karena membosankan"_

Natsu POV

Kenapa aku memipikan ini lagi , aku sudah bukan bagian dari mereka ,Gomen Wendy.

aku membuka kedua mataku dan berpikir apa aku bisa bersama mereka kembali.

"Woy.. Natsu mau sampai kapan kau tidur , ini sudah hampir bel lho " aku melirik ke sumber suara , dan ternyata Jellal kah ? seperti biasa dia selalu seperti kakak bagi kami bertiga

"Jellal , Kau tidak pernah berubah ya.. masih seperti kita pertama bertemu"ucapku

"Maa.. ne.. Meskipun bersama kalian sedikit merepotkan , tapi aku menikmatinya" wahh.. aku sedikit terkejut , biasanya dia tetap cool saat menjawab pertanyaan tapi kali ini dia seperti menyatakan perasaanya

"ayo ke kelas , pelajaran Terakhir Laxus sensei lho" Sialan dia mengingatkanku pada bulan kemarin

"ha'i ha'i " padahal aku tidak mau bertemu guru koslet itu

Normal POV

"KOOORRRAAA Gray , sebelum ke kantin kau memakai seragam kenapa pas balik kau telanjang HAAA… ?!?!?!" Gajeel Berteriak ke Gray dengan keras

"Kyaa Gray-kun Punya kamu luar biasa"

"Gray-sama , bolehkah kita bersama malam ini ?"

sepertinya para wanita Sagnean yah :v

respon laki-laki hanya sweet drop , 3 tahun di SMA Fairy Tail selalu saja Telanjang

"wuahh.. ? sejak kapan ?"Gray malah bingun ( Author : "Kebiasaan yang aneh -_-" )

"anoo- Tadi aku melihat laki-laki tidak mengenakan seragam dan telanjang , apa ini seragam dia ?" seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru panjang dan selalu membawa paying ( Author : "payung ? di kelas pake payung ?" )

"wahh Arrigatou , etoo kau siapa ? dan dimana kau menemukan seragamku ?" Meskipun Gray terkenal di kalangan hawa karena ketampanannya tapi dia sulit untuk mengingat gadis yang mendatanginya

"Juvia desu , aku dari kelas 3-C , aku menemukan seragam kau pada saat belanja di kantin"Jelas Juvia

"souka ? maaf merepotkanmu" Juvia ? batin gray

"iee daijobu desu , yasudah aku kembali ke kelas"

tidak lama juvia pergi Bel sekolahpun berbunyi dan beberapa menit kemudian Natsu datang ke kelas

**SFX : BRRRAAAAKKKK**

Natsu membuka pintu kelas cukup keras yang membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan heran

"MIIIIINNNAAAA , BERSIAP DI POSISI KALIAN…!1!1!1" Natsu balik dari atap langsung histeris

"doushita Natsu ?" tanya teman kelasnya

"iya , ada apa Natsu ?" sekarang Lucy yang bertanya

"guru koslet itu…" Natsu menggantung perkataanya

"guru koslet ? Laxus-sensei kah ?" teman-temannya penasaran

"memba-" ucapa Natsu terhenti karena Laxus-sensei sudah ada di belakang dia

"haahh???... siapa yang kau sebut guru koslet , Natsu ?" tatapan tajam dari Laxus ke arah Natsu dengan aura membunuh

"Kyaaa…..GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" sebuah teriakan panjang dari pria yang mendapatkan peringkat 2

"ehem.. baiklah karena kalian sudah ada di tempat kalian , sensei tidak akan menghukum kalian . " Ucap Laxus-sensei dan menunjuk ke Natsu

Laxus-sensei adalah guru yang tegas dan ketat dia tidak suka ada murid yang bercanda dan langsung menghukum di tempat , bahkan murid yang tidak duduk di bangkunya pada saat dia masuk ,Laxus-sensei akan menghukumnya di tempat.

"kita mulai pelajarannya , sekarang kita ulangan "ucap laxus dengan santai hingga membuat 1 kelas hening seperti rumah tanpa penghuninya

( Author : "tentu saja sih , pasalnya gak ada yang berani bales perkataan Laxus-sensei -_-" )

"apa kau bilang Guru koslet sialan… ? kita baru saja ulangan , bodoh" (a.. author lupa sama Natsu ) bahkan Trio badung tidak berani membalas perkataan Laxus-sensei

"ho..oh Natsu sepertinya kau ingin membersihkan toilet lagi yah ?" ucap Laxus dengan senyuman iblisnya

"hiikkhh" Natsu merinding mendengar ancaman dari Laxus-sensei

"gawat , aku tidak ingin membersihkan toilet lagi"Batin Natsu

wajar sih solanya bulan kemarin Natsu di suruh membersihkan toilet oleh Laxus karena telat datang ke kelas , dan saat membersihkan toilet dia mendapat kesialan karena ada barang emas yang di tinggalkan di dalam closet closetnya sedang rusak , All hasil dia memindahkannya dengan tangan tapi di sarungin dengan plastic , sampai saat itu Natsu tidak mau membersihkan toilet lagi { author : "Mamposs Lu Natsu , udah tau Laxus galak masih aja di lawan :v }

"Natsu bila kau di suruh membersihkan toilet lagi , kami akan langsung pulang lagi lho" ucap gajeel yang dari tadi nontonin perdebatan antara murid dan guru

"itu benar Natsu , kita cukup lama menunggumu , jadi kalo kau membersihkan toilet kamu pulang duluan

"tambah jellal dengan raut malas kalau Natsu udah memasuki mode Angrynya

"Ghahahaha… Hati-hati Natsu , siapa tau ada barang berharga lagi yang tertinggal"ucapan gray membuat Natsu semakin kesal

ara-ara ternyata Gray yang meninggalkan barang berharganya

perempata muncul daritadi di kepala Natsu "TEME…. GRAY jadi kau yang meninggalkan T*i kau di closet HAH….!?!?!?!" Ucap Natsu dengan kemarahan yang dahsyat

"gahaha kau saja yg dengan bodohnya melibihi batas " Gray hanya terbahak-bahak melihat Natsu kesal

"TEME.. MATILAH KA-"

**SFX= Brukk **

baru mau lempar meja ke gray , udah kena pukul duluan dari laxus

"Gajeel ,Jellal bawa mereka berdua ke UKS " aku akan kesana setelah pelajaran selesai

"Ha'I" jawab mereka berdua dengan nada malas

respon teman-temannya hanya cengo dan mati kata , gak tau mau ngomong apa.

Bagaimana dengan Trio Ranking Hunter ? mereka udah bersiap untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi , kalau soal ulangan mereka bertiga 100% focus tanpa mempedulikan yang lain.

-Ruang UKS-

"Mattaku , kalian sampai berakting seperti ini hanya karena tidak mau ikut ulangan ?" Ucap pria berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya.

"acting ? sejak kapan aku mau berakting dengan maniac Tabasco" balas pria dengan stylenya yang telanjang

"lebih baik pakai bajumu sebelum menghina orang Gray" Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam dan tindikan di wajahnya

"cih , ayo kita pergi sebelum guru koslet itu menemukan kita" balas pria dengan rambut salmon

**~To Be Continue~**

Ini FF ke 6 saya :)

Nilai ,kritik, dan pendapatnya di perlukan

Terimakasih :)


	7. Bond that is not visible

Balasan Reviews

Kikoylogia : Gomen T_T saya juga bingung mau pake titik atau enggak. but , untuk tebakan Natsu punya kepribadian ganda :p _ salah , Natsu hanya menyembunyikan sifat aslinya saja.

tapi saya senang bisa mendapatkan kritikannya , thx.

**Back to Story**

_-Ruang UKS-__"Mattaku , kalian sampai berakting seperti ini hanya karena tidak mau ikut ulangan ?" Ucap pria berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya.__"acting ? sejak kapan aku mau berakting dengan maniac Tabasco" balas pria dengan stylenya yang telanjang__"lebih baik pakai bajumu sebelum menghina orang Gray" Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam dan tindikan di wajahnya__"cih , ayo kita pergi sebelum guru koslet itu menemukan kita" balas pria dengan rambut salmon_

**Chapter 7 : Bond that is not visible**

**SMA Fairy Tail**

-Atap Sekolah

Hening tanpa suara apapun kecuali angin yang menerpa ke empat orang yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah

"Oy…Gray , ingat baik-baik aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Natsu memulai pembicaraan dengan raut wajah kesalnya

"haa..hh ? apa yang kau bicarakan ,bukankah kau saja yang selalu membuat keributan sampai-sampai di hukum berkali-kali hingga kami bosan menunggumu" Graypun menjawab dengan nada menantang yang tidak takut akan kemarahan Natsu

"apa kau bil-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan , wajah Natsu di lempar kayu kecil oleh Gajeel

"apa yang kau lakukan , muka besi ?" amarah Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi , tapi amarah Natsu langsung reda saat pundak Natsu di tepuk dengan tangan Jellal

"maa.. maa.. sudah cukup ,sebaiknya kita pulang , sudah hampir waktunya pulang" dengan pikiran yang tenang Jellal benar-benar bisa di andalkan di saat situasi seperti ini

"Cih" mereka berdua hanya berdecih dan pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya , Gajeel dan Jellal hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka .

**~Ke esokan harinya**

Kantor guru

cuaca pagi menyinari kota magnolia yang indah , terlihat seorang guru dengan rambut kuning dan luka di bagian matanya sedang duduk di kursi , kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah seperti merenungkan sesuatu

**Flashback**

setelah bel pulang , Laxus pergi ke ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaan Natsu dan Gray tapi dia terkejut karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang UKS

"kemana mereka pergi ?" Laxus meninggalkan ruang UKS dan pergi ke atap sekolah dan tidak ada siapa-siapa juga di sana

"sepertinya mereka sudah pulang , lihat saja Natsu , akan kubuat kau menderita" Tatapan sadis yang perlihatkan oleh Laxus bukan main-main

"Laxus-sensei , Laxus-sensei , Laxus-sensei…!" seorang pria yang sedang merokok dan cukup tua memanggil Laxus berkali-kali tapi Laxus tidak menyadarinya

**SFX : BRUAKKK**

sebuah buku lumayan besar mendarat di dahi Laxus dan membuat Laxus tersadar dari lamunannya

"Wakaba-sensesi ?" terkejut Laxus karena tersadar dari lamunannya dan tiba-tiba Wakaba-sensei ada di hadapannya

"Mattaku , kau masih muda tapi sudah bolot , bagaimana nanti sudah tua ? mungkin kau sudah tuli" ucapa Wakaba-sensei membuat Laxus jengkel

"Siapa yang bolot ? aku tidak bolot" Terang Laxus dengan sedikit kekeselan dalam hati karena di sebut bolot

"Ghahahahah… Tenanglah , aku hanya bercanda" Wakaba-sensei tertawa dan mematikan rokoknya

_"bercandamu tidak lucu , ossan" batin Laxus_

"mereka-kan ?" Wakaba langsung bertanya dengan serius kepada Laxus

"Kau mengetahuinya ?" Laxus sempat terkejut dan langsung bertanya Laxus kepada Wakaba

"Aku tau kau berasal dari panti asuhan itukan ? aku dengar pemilik disana adalah nenek penyihir yang menginginkan anak kecil untuk tinggal di rumahnya" ucapan Wakaba membuat Laxus marah dan langsung menarik bajunya

"sekali lagi kau menjelekkan nenek itu , aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kemarahan Laxus membuat Wakaba sedikit terkejut

"hm… jadi benar , kau dan Jellal-"

"Diam…!!!"ucapan Wakaba berhenti karena Laxus menyuruh Wakaba untuk diam

"kalau kau bicara lagi , aku akan memukulmu" ancaman Laxus terdengan serius

**~Rumah Natsu dan gengnya**

Rumah sederhana dengan 2 tempat tidur dan satu kamar mandi sekaligus dapur ,tidak ada Kamar dan hanya memiliki 1 petak kebun. Terlihat 4 pemuda tergesa-gesa saat hendak berangkat sekolah di karenakan sudah terlambat [ Author : "wajar sih -_- , 1 kamar mandi untuk 4 orang " ].

"Gray , jangan lupa pakai seragammu" ucap pria berambut raven yaitu Gajeel

"Urusai… aku sudah pa- ahhkkk ? sejak kapan ?" Gray yakin kalau dia sudah memakai seragam tapi tiba-tiba seragamnya sudah di buka lagi

"woy.. hentai yarou , hilangkan kebiasaanmu kalo tidak , tidak ada wanita yang mau denganmu lho" ledek Natsu tapi semua itu percuma

"tidak Natsu , malah makin banyak yang menghampiri Gray saat dia buka baju" sanggah Jellal

_"Ghhuuhkkk… oh iya aku lupa" batin Natsu_

"Hahahah leluconmu sudah turun Natsu apa kau mengalami kemunduran ?" Gray tertawa saat meledek Natsu dan sudah pasti Natsu kesal dengan perkataan Gray

"APA KATAMU…!?!?!?!" Natsu sudah bersiap memukul Gray

"Ha'I sokou made , bila kita tidak berangkat sekarang , kita akan terlambat ke sekolah" Seperti biasa Jellal selalu bisa meleraikan saat Duo sejoli itu bertengkar

**~Saat Sampai di Sekolah~**

terlihat gadis dengan rambut scarlet yang cantik sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gedung sekolah ( tempat yang biasa murid menukar sepatu rumah dengan sepatu sekolah ) dengan tatapan penuh curiga dan rasa kesal

**~To Be Continue~**

Gimana Chapter 7 dari FF saya ? masih buruk kah ?

Gomen untuk chap ini gak terlalu banyak karena ada beberapa urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda

But , saya tetap mau minta kritik dan saranya supaya kedepannya penulisan dan cerita saya bisa lebih baik :)


	8. Punishment

_~Saat Sampai di Sekolah~__terlihat gadis dengan rambut scarlet yang cantik sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gedung sekolah ( tempat yang biasa murid menukar sepatu rumah dengan sepatu sekolah ) dengan tatapan penuh curiga dan rasa kesal._

**Chapter 8 : Punishment**

SMA Fairy Tail

Salah satu SMA ternama di ibu kota Fiore dan satu-satunya sekolah terbesar di kota Magnolia dengan sekitar kurang lebih 2000 murid , dan kelas 3 sudah mencapai di ujung gerbang kelulusan.

Koridor Kelas

Erza Scarlet seorang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua Osis sekolah berjalan di koridor lantai paling atas , yaitu lantai 7 sebelum atap sekolah dan masuk ke ruang dimana Kepala sekolah berada.

"kepala sekolah , saya meminta ijin untuk menghukum 4 orang di kelas saya yang telah melakukan perbuatan yang berlebihan terhadap Laxus-sensei" tanpa basa basi , Erza langsung mengatakan ke intinya

"siapa saja itu , Erza ?" Tanya kepala seorang yang sudah tua dan sedang berdiri menghadap ke kaca di belakang meja kepala sekolah

" Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster , Gajeel Redfox , dan … Jellal Fernandes" pada saat menyebut nama Jellal Kelopak mata kepala sekolah melebar dan menutupnya kembali

"Baiklah Erza" kepala sekolah mengijinkan Erza untuk menghukum Natsu dan gengnya

"tapi kau tidak boleh berlebihan " Syarat yang harus di terima Erza untuk menghukum Natsu dan gengnya

" Baik kepala sekolah , dan saya permisi dulu" Pamit Erza untuk kembali ke kelas karena jam pelajaran akan di mulai

**SFX : BRUKK**

Suara pintu yang ditutup Erza dan terlihat kepala sekolah mengeluarkan keringan di dahinya

"Jellal… " Batin kepala sekolah

-Kelas 3B

Kelasan yang cukup ramai dengan murid yang berisik seperti Natsu dan Gray yang selalu saja berantem hanya gara-gara masalah sepele dan membuat para guru bosen dengan tingkah laku mereka , tapi semua berubah sejak Negara api menye- eh salah maksudnya sejak kedatangan Ketua Osis Erza Scarlet

"Natsu dan 3 teman bodohnya ikut aku" seketika seluruh kelas langsung sunyi ,sebab mengapa ? karena Ketua Osis atau Erza Scarlet , datang dengan tatapan serius dan marah

"ada apa Erza ?" Tanya pria berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya

Erza POV

"Jellal Fernandes, selama 3 tahun ini nilai dia selalu sama dan dari 472 murid dia selalu di peringkat 236" Batinku

"Jellal , kah ? suruh teman-temanmu kelapangan sekarang" Ucapku dengan tegas agar mereka bergerak cepat

"woy… kacamata sialan , dia bertanya "ada apa" setidaknya beritahu kami , kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk kelapangan ? sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" seketika muncul perempatan di kepalaku , berani-beraninyan dia memanggilku kacamata sialan dasar tukang telanjang

"Gray… Shindeee…" aku melempar kursi ke arah Gray dan dia diam terkapar

"ada lagi yang mau bertanya" ucapku dan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dan pergi ke lapangan dan membawa Gray

Lapangan Sekolah

Normal POV

Terlihat 4 orang duduk di lapangan dengan tampang takut akan kemarahan sang ketua osis Erza Scarlet

"satte , kalian akan aku hukum" Ucap Erza langsung to the point yang membuat ke empat pria yang sedang duduk cengo melongo

" A-a-apa maksudmu ? kami kan tidak melakukan keasalahan" Jawab Natsu

"si kepala api ini benar Erza , kita tidak melakukan kesalahan" tambah Gray tapi..

"siapa yang kau panggil kepala api korra ?!?!?!" Natsu langsung kesal di panggil kepala api dan langsung menyerangnya dengan pukulan supernya

**SFX : BRUAAAKKK**

Tapi kalah cepat dengan ayunan tangan kendo Erza yang membuat Natsu terkapar [ Author : "Tadi Gray sekarang Natsu Sasuga Erza :O "

"ada lagi yang ingin kupukul ?" Tanya Erza , mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah ketakutan

"baiklah bila tidak ada" Erza melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Kalian aku hukum karena telah menipu Laxus-sensei" Ucapan Erza membuat mereka terkejut

"apa maksudmu Erza ?" Tanya Gray

"aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan , tapi saat pelajaran selesai , aku sengaja mengikuti Laxus-sensei bila sesuatu yang tidak dinginkan terjadi , aku bisa menghentikannya…tapi"Erza menggantungkan pembicaraanya

"kemana kalian pergi saat Laxus-sensei pergi ke ruang UKS ?.."Tanya Erza "..dan kenapa kalian tidak ada di ruang UKS ?" Tanya lagi Erza

"kau tidak harus mengetahuinya ketua osis" Jellal mulai angkat bicara dengan serius

"apa maksud-" omongan Erza oleh Gajeel

"jadi begitu kaichou , tidak perlu di bahas lagi dan lanjutkan hukuman kami" ucap Gajeel dan mereka langsung bangun dan bersiap untuk lari

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan" Tanya Erza bingung

"sudah jelas kan kita akan lari keliling lapangan 50 kali ?" ucap Nastu yang sudah membara

"apa itu ? hukumannya jadul sekali ? anak SD kah mereka" Batin Erza yang berpikir kalau lari keliling lapangan sudah jadul , tapi yah terpaksa Erza menghukum mereka berlari 50 keliling lapangan

"wakatta , kalian berempat lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali dan tidak boleh istirahat" Tegas Erza

"Yosh , aku akan selesai duluan" ucap Gray

"50 kah ? ok aku akan seratus sendirian dan mengalahkan 3 pecundang ini gi-he" ucap Gajeel dengan nada merendahkan dan sudah pasti mereka marah

"siapa yang kau bilang pecundang korra ?!?!?" seperti biasa Natsu mudah marah

"lihat aku akan 200 kali keliling" ucap Natsu dengan lantang

"aku 250" Jellal ikutan gak mau kalah

"kalau begitu aku 500" ucap Gray

_"kenapa mereka malah tidak mau kalah ?" Batin Erza " aku tidak mengerti"_

"Yosh sudah di putuskan , yang selesai 1000 putaran akan di traktir oleh yang kalah hingga dompet mereka habis" ucap Jellal

"OK" ucap mereka bertiga

"1,2-" "3…!!!"

Mereka berlari keliling lapangan tanpa henti , dan yang menembus atau mencapai 1000 putaran akan di traktir oleh mereka yang kalah hingga uang mereka habis.

tapi tidak ada yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi meraka dari atap dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman kah ?"

"Gajeel"

**~To Be Continue~**

Bagaimana chapter 8 ? bila ada masukan atau kebingungan dengan kata"nya , bisa di tanyakan di kolom komentar dan jangan lupa kritikannya , sepertinya Fanfiction saya masih kurang bagus.

jadi saya mau memperbaikinya supaya para readers senang dengan cerita saya.


	9. Weird Feeling

_Tidak ada yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi meraka dari atap dan tersenyum kecil._

_"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman kah…?"_

_"Gajeel"_

**Chapter**** 9 : Weird Feeling**

"LARIIIIII...!!!" Teriak ketua kelas Erza Scarlet

Natsu ,Gajeel , Gray , dan Jellal berlari dengan sangat cepat , awalnya paling depan Natsu tapi Gray mulai mengikuti di belakangnya dan kemudian Natsu di balap oleh Gray .

"ada apa Natsu ? sepertinya kemampuanmu menurun Ghahahaha" ledek Gray dengan tawa yang menyebalkan

"apa katamu Ice-hentai yaro , lihat ini.." Natsu tidak mau kalah dan mengeluarkan kecepatan kakinya dan..

**SFX= Fyuuunnggg**

Secara tiba-tiba Natsu membalap Gray dan membuatnya tertinggal jauh

_"Natsu menggunakan Sprintnya di awal ?" batin Jellal_

" jadi begitu , tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah Natsu , lihat ini Super Sprint Domestic Drive" Gray dengan cepat menyusul Natsu tanpa menggunakan pakaian

"Teme… jangan pikir kau akan menang hanya karena melepas pakaianmu" Natsu juga tidak mau kalah oleh Gray

"Gi-he , kalau kalian mengeluarkan semua tenaga kalian , kalian tidak akan menang" seperti biasa Gajeel berusaha menyulut emosi mereka

"Nandato , tetsu yarou ?" dan seperti biasa Natsu mudah terpancing

"kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur yah ?" Jellal malah bingung sendiri

Erza POV

_"mereka tidak hanya asal bicara" batinku _, bagaimana tidak ? mereka berlari tanpa henti keliling lapangan sekolah dan sudah 150 putaran , seberapa banyak stamina yang mereka miliki ?

saat aku bicara sendiri Natsu dan Gray terjatuh di putaran ke 200 , sontak membuatku khawatir

"Natsu , Gray kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucapku karena khawatir , _tunggu khawatir ? kenapa aku khawatir ?_ tapi percuma mereka sudah pingsan

sedangkan Gajeel sudah berhenti di putaran 190 ( Author : padahal tadi si Gajeel udah pede gara-gara Natsu dan Gray mengeluarkan tenaganyadi awal -_- ) , tapi yang membuatku aneh kenapa Jellal tidak terlihat lelah ? padahal dia 200 putaran seperti Gray dan Natsu

karena penasaran aku mendekatinya dan bertanya

"woy Jellal" aku memanggilnya dengan nada biasa , tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat

"apa ? Erza" dia menjawabnya dengan nada biasa , tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak tambah cepat

" a-ano , sono , etto.." kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ?

"ahha , cu-cuaca hari ini ce-cerah ya ?" bicara apa aku ini ? kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini ?

"iya , cuaca hari ini cerah" Percuma , percuma semakin aku bicara dadaku malah tambah sakit

"a-a-aku baru ingat ada urusan lain , aku tinggal dulu , ja " lari , lari , aku harus keluar dari kondisi ini , dan juga kenapa jadi seperti ini ?...

**~To Be Continue**

bagaimana dengan chapter 9 ? terlalu pendek kah ? masih jelek kah ? gomen saya belum mahir membuat cerita dan juga gomen Uploadnya sedikit lama , karena kondisi tubuh yang tidak memungkinkan.

Untuk chapter ini , mohon kritik dan sarannya


	10. Someone

_"woy Jellal" aku memanggilnya dengan nada biasa , tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat__"apa ? Erza" dia menjawabnya dengan nada biasa , tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak tambah cepat__" a-ano , sono , etto.." kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ?__"ahha , cu-cuaca hari ini ce-cerah ya ?" bicara apa aku ini ? kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini ?__"iya , cuaca hari ini cerah" Percuma , percuma semakin aku bicara dadaku malah tambah sakit__"a-a-aku baru ingat ada urusan lain , aku tinggal dulu , ja " lari , lari , aku harus keluar dari kondisi ini , dan juga kenapa jadi seperti ini ?..._

**Chapter 10 : Someone**

"kenapa dia ?" Jellal hanya menatap bingung

"Mungkin dia malu" Tidak sengaja Gray melihat kejadian tersebut

"Malu ? apa maksudmu , Gray ?" Jellal tampak bingung , karena dia sama sekali tidak peka terhadap wanita

"Biasanya saat wajah wanita memerah , dia malu terhadap sesuatu yang dia sukai dan tidak tahu atau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya" Jelas Gray "Benarkan , Natsu?" Tambah Gray

"kenapa kau tanya padaku , dan pakai bajumu mau sampai kapan kau telanjang , Es serut ?" entah kenapa Natsu mudah sekali marah kalo bicara sama Gray

"apa katamu kepala api , ngajak berantem HAH.. ?1?1" tantang Gray sambil mengenakan Celananya yang di lepas saat lari

"jhotto da kora , akan kubakar bajumu" menerima tantangan Gray dan langsung beradu pukulan

"kenapa mereka tidak bisa akur , ya ?" batin Gajeel dan Jellal

Saat sedang asik berantem tidak sengaja Gajeel melihat seseorang di atap sekolah , tapi sepertinya bukan orang asing bagi Gajeel karena dia tidak terlalu terkejut

"wey Minna , ayo kekelas masih ada waktu kelas kan , lebih baik kita cepat kembali" ajak Jellal kepada teman-temannya

"hehm.. seperti biasa , kau seperti kakak bagi kami Jellal" ucap Natsu , meskipun posisi Natsu sedang di tiban Gray

"kenapa kau Natsu , tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu , apa bor di otakmu sedang copot ?" ejek Gray dan membuat Natsu kesal

"apa kau-"

"oke cukup , ayo kita ke kelas" ucapan Natsu disela cepat oleh Gajeel

"tidak biasanya dia menghentikan mereka ?" batin Jellal

akhirnya mereka menuju kelas 3B , tapi sikap Gajeel berbeda dari biasanya

~Koridor Kelas

Natsu dan gengnya kembali ke kelas , saat hampir sampai kelas

"Kalian duluan saja , aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Gajeel saat melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat toilet

"oke" ucap mereka bertiga , kemudian mereka masuk ke kelasnya

"satte to , cepat keluar kau" ucap Gajeel kepada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam toilet

"jangan mencoba bersembunyi"

"Rogue"

**~To Be Continue**

bagaimana dengan chapter 10 ? menarik kah ? atau masih jelek kah ? gomen saya belum mahir membuat cerita dan juga gomen Uploadnya lama , banyak kesibukan akhir-akhir ini.

Untuk chapter ini , mohon kritik dan sarannya


End file.
